The Other Promise
by Loveless727
Summary: The story takes place when Roxas joins Organization XIII. What was really the bond between Axel and Roxas and whats with the fourteenth member who wants to be with him? Yaoi / AkuRoku and other pairings possibly.
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Promise **

**By Loveless727**

**(A / N) **I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way. It's been a while since I wrote a story and I'm suprisingly going to keep up with this story and update it every two weeks. Let's see how long I last. Please dont flame!

--

Organization XII's hideout was a marvelous castle, built with high, towering white walls and many floors and steps. Though the world underneath it was completely black, with blue and golden lights, the castle was nothing but white, casting large gray shadows in steps or towers. Grey and bright white designs decorated the walls of the castle and held up the meaning of the Organization. At least, that's what it looked like to him. Two men walked around the castle, climbing the floors with great speed, not a step out of place. Finally, they reached the area that they needed to be, filled with tall white chairs. In each chair but one sat a being in a black cloak, hoods down.

The two men stood before the chairs and the tallest, presumably the oldest, gently nudged the younger boy a step forward to the cloaked beings.

"Xemnas, this boy weilds the keyblade. Just as you asked." He said, mawsitsit eyes looking down on the younger boy. "His name is Roxas."

A man, sitting on one of the taller chairs, with silver hair and deep colored amber eyes, looked at Roxas. "Was he difficult?" Xemnas asked, knowing that if Axel had fought his and won, the boy would be unconcious, but if the boy had won, he would have surely not agreed to come here.

The red haid man smirked, his sarcastic mood beginning to show. "Peice of cake. But of coarse, we were an even match, so I forced him to come with me and see you guys." He said.

Xemnas looked as though he was thinking about something, and then nodded his head. "Indeed." He began, and raised his hand up to his chin. He was thinking of something but it was hard for Axel to see through what it was. "Than you will accomponie him on the missions and will be with him nearly 24/7." Xemnas announced, letting his hand fall back to the arm rest of the white chair.

Roxas' chalcedony color eyes looked confused and at the same time uncertain of what he was getting himself into. He knew that he came here only to find the answers that he needed, but the rest was unclear to him.

Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas shoulder, leaning on the younger boy and giving Xemnas a peace sign. "Dont worry. Everything is fine and will be taken care of."

Xemnas nodded once more and said, "Then you may leave." He said, turning his arm to make a thirteenth chair for the newest member of the organization. "From now on, we will be known no longer as Oranization XII, but as Organization XIII. You will sit in the chair I have created for you Number XIII. Tomorrow, your missions will begin." He said and the eleven members in the chairs teleported to do their own thing.

--

Axel and Roxas appeared in a small, yet large, bedroom, a balcony near by just to where you could see Kingdom Hearts from above. Several cloaks were hung up in the closet, all the same, and the dresser was filled in with pants after pants. It was quite weird really, and it seemed that Roxas was gonna have to do a little shopping later on. The bed was huge and was at least big enough to fit three people onto it, along with a nightstand by the wall, holding a white lanp with black and gray designs.

Roxas walked over to the bed, after looking around the room one last time. At least there has been a few books on the shelves, he could read when he was not busy. He turned to look at Axel and said softly, "So, we're partners now?"

Axel was surprised. His voice almost sounded ... Sad. As if he didn't want to be part of the Organization. But then again, who would? "Sure, if you want, maybe even friends." He said than gave him a quick warning. "Saix gets PMS alot so watch out for that and Lexaeus doesn't talk much, so don't let him think that you think he's ignoring you. He really isn't." He tried to think of a couple of things, hoping to start a conversation between the two of them.

Roxas looked at Axel with a smile and nodded. "Sure, as long as your not to wierd." He said, raising an eyebrow, though his mode was sarcastic and the smile still playing on his lips only grew wider and wider. "So, are you going to let me know who all these people are first?" He asked, his playfull expression now gone as he sat on the bed.

"Of coarse."

"What are they like?"

Axel frowned. "Look, I can't really explain to you what they are like right now but ... How about tomorrow, after the mission." He asked. "It's real easy for now as it is only the hundred acre woods, nothing special."** (1) **

Roxas nodded. "Okay then. Tomorrow." He said. "So ... What do I sleep in?" He asked, looking around the clean and spotless room. For now it would be cleaned. Later it would be trashed most likely. Roxas never was the tidiest person, though he did try his hardest.

Axel smirked and walked over to the dresser, opening one of the bottom drawers and the second one, pulling out a black shirt and a black pair of pajama bottoms. He handed them to Roxas, hand brushing against the others. This made Axel's heart jolt and he stared for the longest time at his own hand. He hadn't heard Roxas till then.

"Axel? You alright?" Roxas' gaze was fixed on Axel's and the red head nodded weakily. "Y - Yeah. That was odd, but oh well." He said, flashing the boy another grinn. "I'm fine. I better go and get some rest myself. You change into those, explore the room for a bit if you'd like, and get some rest as well." Axel said, backing up to the door. He was about to close until he stuck his head back in. "Good night ... Roxy!" He said and shut the door, running off.

Roxas face flushed red. "Roxy!? What the hell is that all about?!" He wondered, looking down at his pajamas. He was gonna have to get use to it most likely. Axel would probably call him that every day for the rest of his life. He sighed, wondering what it was going to be like, living here under someone's orders, not living life free. He removed the cloak Axel had lent him, along with the pants and the boots. They didn't really fit him, and the cloak had drugg on the floor the whole way there. He put on the pajama bottoms and looked out at the balcony, shirt in hand.

Walking out to it, he looked up at the black sky, Kingdom Hearts was amoung its grasp. It was a beautiful sight and it was hard to believe that something like this would help them become whole. He sighed, and layed his head on his crossed arms against the balcony.

"Hi Roxy!" A voice cried from above.

Roxas' head snapped up and on another balcony, high above, he saw Axel. Blushing like mad, Roxas ran back to his room, back pressed against the back of the wall and his heart racing. What was that idiot doing?! He slipped on his shirt shakily and hurried over to his bed, pulling the covers over his face, thinking about what he would do next. He shut off the lamp and soon he fell into a deep sleep.

--

**(A/N) **Well, as you can tell, Axel already likes him but does Roxas? Now that we have the name of the fourteenth member, Xion, I can use here in the story. But be warned she will die and she is made up in my opinion. She is said to wield a fake keyblade, so yeah, she'll appear around the middle. I'll try to update every week if I can. I know that this was short, but it took me a good week to think. Please review and do not flame! I hate flamers!

**(1) **Sorry Pooh Bear! I love you! But the truth is, it really is easy ... . Hope you enjoyed this and happy birthday to my friend Blackheart from Warriors United!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Promise**

**Loveless727**

**Chapter Two**

**( A / N ) **Well, I said that I would update the story every week. Maybe early, depending on when I finish it. If I end up failing and stop writing it, please, help me to keep going. I would love for people to review the story, it would be very kind of you to do so, so that I know you are looking forward to more. Here we go. Please do not flame.

--

Covers still over the blonde's head, Roxas opened his drowsy and tired chalcedony eyes, shifting his legs to were they were back underneath his blanket. He closed his eyes once more, hoping that he could get some sleep, who knows, maybe a good dream. He yawned and snuggled underneath the blanket until a weight on his body began to crush him. He struggled underneath the blanket until the weight was gone and jolted up on the bed to see who his 'attacker' was.

Mawsitsit eyes met with chalcedony colored ones, and Roxas jumped back in shock, face drenched in sweat from the heat of the suffocating blanket, to the shock of seeing Axel, well at least his eyes, in his face. His heart raced, and he grasped at his chest. But did he even have a heart to grasp at? He didn't know, and probably never would.

Axel gave him a wide grinn and walked to Roxas, grabbing the frightened boys wrist. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Axel whined, tugging the younger one towards the door but Roxas resisted. He wasn't about to let Axel take him away to where ever he wanted.

"What do you mean, 'Let's go?'" Roxas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A hundred acre woods, remember? We have a mission to go there." He answered with wide eyes, almost like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Roxas stopped for a minute, his expression dumbfounded. He had completely forgotten about the mission. He had even forgotten that he had joined the Organization. But how he could forget that and his ultimate plan, he wasn't sure of. It was quite unusual for him to do such a thing. With his free hand, he raised it to his forehead, shaking his lowered head with closed eyes. "Right, sorry." He began, slipping his wrist out of Axel's loosening grip. "I need a bit of time to get ready. I still have to change, so could you wait for me. Possibly outside the door?" He asked, looking back up at the red head.

Axel nodded with a soft smiled and, instead of teleporting like ussual, he walked out the door.

Roxas sighed, and turned to the closet full of cloaks, pants, and boots. He grabbed a pair of each, swiftly taking off his pajama's and replacing them with them pants before Axel came back in and more slowly took off his shirt and put on his boots and cloak. A pair of gloves on the nightstand were next and soon after messing with his hair for a bit, he teleported out.

Axel was leaned up against a wall, his expression was cool and his arms were crossed while he held his head down, eyes closed. He looked as though he was thinking, but every one knew that Axel wasnt really one to do the thinking in the Organization. But no one knew ussually. He opened one eye and looked out the corner of it as Roxas appeared next to him. He stood up strait and gave the boy a smile. "You finally ready, Princess?"

Roxas face flushed. "Princess!? What the -- What do you mean by Princess?!" He asked, furious at the pyro man.

Axel just smirked, his tone sarcastic. "Well, we all know that you were playing with your hair in there." He said, turning around with closed eyes and creating a portal. "You coming?"

Roxas stepped up to Axel and they walked together. "What! Your the only one who was around! And how do you know what I was doing in there?!" He hollered as the scenery changed from The World That Never Was to a peacefull meadow.

"Oh, so you were, huh?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Sounded like it to me." He began to mock Roxas' voice. "'How do you know what I was doing in there?'" He teased. "It isn't to hard to tell."

Roxas was about to say something else, but stopped as a voice cut him off. "Excuse me? Do you have any ... Honey, possibly?"

Roxas looked down to the holder of the voice, a fat, golden bear that looked as though he belonged on a stuffed animal shelf in a red shirt. He didn't look like he was hungry, he seemed more like he had eaten a balloon, the bears stomach coming out underneath his shirt. Roxas knelt done to the bear, a smile on his face and his eyes filled with kindness. "No, sorry, but I don't. But I could help you find some if you like?" He asked, trying to be generous.

The small bear smiled, head tipped to the side. "Really? I would love that." He said brightly. It made Roxas feel happy to see his smile, but why? He pushed the thought out of his head and stood up. "Well then, let's go." He said with a giant grin and the three walked away, Axel watching Roxas with worry. He didn't want to, but he would have to hurt Roxas.

--

"Hmm ... Why do I have the feeling that he cant be trusted?" Larxene wondered aloud to herself as she layed on a love seat, throwing one of her knives to the dart board on the wall in her room.

Marluxia turned to look at her, his blue gaze and smile seeming unharmless. "Maybe he is. You've always been right when it came to you instincts." He said, flipping his pink hair as he gathered the eight knives that were stuck to the dart board, handing them back to Larxene. "We should try to get Xemnas to believe us when we say what we say."

"And what would that be exactly?" Larxene asked, throwing another knife, hitting the bulls eye. A smile lit her face and she clossed her eyes, setting down her knives on the coffee table next to her.

"We have to think of that first now don't we." Marluxia said calmly, crossing his arms and thinking. Larxene looked at the ceiling, wondering what she could come up with herself. Then she looked at Marluxia with raised eyebrow.

"Why don't we just tell Xemnas that we think he is going to betray the Organization?"

Marluxia nodded, head tipped to the side a bit. "That is a good idea, but why don't we tell Saix instead. But not now. Wait until I say to and we will tell him together?" Marluxia asked, eyes opened and hands on his hips.

Larxene grinned evilly and narrowed her eyes. "I think that would be a great idea." She said. "And while we are at it, we can ask if we can be in charge of Castle Oblivion, that way we have an area where we can secretly overthrow the Organization." She said, winking at the pink haired man.

"Perfect." Marluxia hissed through his teeth. "Perfect."

--

Roxas climbed the honey tree, placing his feet on the tree carefully in the right spot, so he wouldn't fall. He mind was racing and he was frightened of doing this, it was rather drastic. He glanced down over his shoulder. From up high, Axel and the bear, name Pooh Bear, looked like tiny ants. He gulped, his body jolting out of the fright of falling, and continued to climb up the tree.

Axel watched from below, and small smile of enthusiasm on his face. This was rather humorous. A new voice appeared, seeming to be directed to the fat bear next to him. He turned around, seeing a small pig, a rabbit, a donkey, a tiger, a owl, and two kangaroos walk, or hop, up to them. He scratched the back of his head, an uncertain expression on his face.

"Pooh Bear, would you like to come to my house for dinner?" The rabbit asked, his voice was slow and exhausted, as though he didn't want the bear to join him. "I've a new jar of honey. Christopher Robin gave it to me not to long ago and said to let you have it when we see him."

"He is rather busy so he couldn't stay." The older of the two Kangaroos began then looked up to Axel. "Oh my, who is your friend dear?" She asked politely. Axel only chuckled slightly.

Pooh turned his head to Axel. "This is Axel and way up there is Roxas." He said, stretching his arm out to the tree where Roxas was seen fidgeting in his climbing. He looked back at Axel and pointed at the newest animals who had arrived, starting from the pig to the two kangaroos. "This is Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Tigger, Owl, Kanga, and Roo." He said.

"A pleasure to meet you." Owl said, lifting his wing up to his chest, puffing it out.

"Sure." He said. He looked up to Roxas and called up to him. "Roxy, you can come down now, he found some honey!"

Roxas stopped in his tracks and put his head to the tree. "Great, now you tell me." He said to himself, looking down to see how far he was up. He nearly jumped out of his skin, barely able to see Axel or anyone else. How tall was this stupid tree anyway and did it even have honey in it. Slowly he began to climb back down, fingers and face drenched with sweat, he kept his face to the tree. Stepping on a branch that he hoped would hold him, he gently put both feet on it, sighing in relief. Now he could take some time and get use to the tree.

There was a sudden and quick crack, making Roxas jumping slightly and loosing his balance. He didn't shout or scream, but looked shocked more instead, his back and head hitting branch after branch. His chalcedony colored eyes were wide open and his lips parted a bit but when he came to the bottom, he didn't feel the ground. No, instead he felt arms, strong arms.

Looking up, he saw Axel's mawsitsit eyes, and he blushed. Axel had caught him, cared about him. No one had been like that before to him. The other reason for his red face was because he was embarrassed from falling out of a tree he had easily climbed up. He was put down back on his feet shortly after being caught, head down so he couldn't look at Axel.

"Roxas?" Pooh Bear asked, walking up to the blonde boy, grabbing his cloak with a small and round hand, the only finger he had was his thumb.

Roxas looked down to the bear and smiled, gently lifting him up. "I'm fine." He said. But he really wasn't and Axel noticed it. Roxas was shaking and when the boy had picked up Pooh, the boy had winced in pain bending down for the stuffed toy. "I'm just a bit dizzy and my back and head hurts a bit but I'm fine."

"You shouldn't sleep." Warned Axel stepping up to him and gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "You may have a concussion." He warned.

Piglet hurried over to the boy. "Oh d-d-dear!" He stuttered, grasping Roxas' cloak like Pooh had done. "You s-should rest if you are i-in danger or h-h-hurt." The poor pig seemed a bit shy and frightened, but maybe that was how he always was. Roxas' eyes began to droop and he fell back, Pooh still in his arms, ears picking up the sound of his name through Axel's soft lips. And soon, the world went black.

--

**( A / N ) **Well, this took me two days to do for once. I feel like I can really do this now. The next chapter will either be up by the end of this week, or next week, since I'm going to take this day for a break. But if I get board than I will be working on it. Please Review and do not flame!


End file.
